Because of
by Raawrrr
Summary: Sang Istri ngambek, Shikamaru pusing dibuatnya. Sang Istri pergi kerumah orang tuanya, Shikamaru menghela napas frustrasi. / Yah... sebenarnya, Ino begitu karena sesuatu. / Dengan sebuket bunga Primerose sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, sebuah kejutan pun terkuak. / ShikaIno fict. RnR?


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Because of ****© Raawrrr **

**(Prev: LaChoco Latte loh—gapenting, deh.)**

**Genre: Romance—?**

**WARN: Typo(s), –probably— OOC, AU. **

**A/N: Anime Free! Numpang eksis bentar disini. LoL. (Free! © Kyoto Animation.)**

**Don't Like? Go back. **

**~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

"SHIKAMARU _NO BAKAA!"_

Masih terngiang di telinga Shikamaru suara teriakan Istrinya kemarin sore. Teriakan yang mampu membuat kupingnya berdengung beberapa saat. Mengingat kejadian kemarin membuat Shikamaru menghela napas gusar, Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya— kamar mereka. Oh, ayolah, masa hanya karena hal sepele itu sang Istri ngambek?

Err— sepele, ya? Baiklah, mari kita menilai sendiri. Sepele atau tidak?

.

_FLASHBACK._

"_Tadaima," salam Shikamaru saat dirinya baru saja sampai di rumahnya setelah selesai jalan-jalan sore. Tidak ada salam balasan yang terdengar, Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu cuek. Mungkin sang Istri ketiduran? Yah apapun lah. _

_Kakinya mengantarkan dirinya memasuki rumah lebih dalam lagi. Sesaat setelah sampai di ruang tamu, Ia menemukan sang Istri tengah duduk di sofa, mukanya tampak tak bersahabat. Disebelah kirinya, ada sebuah koper yang diam membisu._

'_Err... sebenarnya ada apa?' Shikamaru membatin dalam hati. Menggaruk kepalanya pelan, Shikamaru duduk tepat disebelah kanannya._

"_Ino?" panggilnya. Ia menyentuh pelan bahu milik Istrinya, membuat sang empunya bahu menoleh kearahnya. "Kau kenapa lagi sih?"_

_Ino mengembungkan pipinya lucu. "Jawab aku Shika. Apa kau yang membuang habis isi dari shampoo-ku yang berharga?"_

"_Ah... shampoo itu." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya grogi, yah, bukan membuang habis juga sih. Hanya saja tadi saat Ia mandi, Ia tak sengaja menyenggol botol shampoo keramat—menurutnya— milik Ino tanpa tahu bahwa tutup botol shampoo itu terbuka sedikit. Karena malas mengambilnya, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk membiarkan botol shampoo itu tergeletak di lantai sampai Ia selesai mandi. Namun, tanpa diduga-duga, ternyata Ia lupa dengan keberadaan botol shampoo itu dan tanpa sengaja menginjak botol shampoo itu sampai mengempes— ya, isinya keluar semua. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Shikamaru memungut botol itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat._

"_Benar 'kan?!"_

"_... iya."_

"_Baka no Shika! Kau tidak tahu bahwa shampoo itu shampoo limited, ha?!" _

"_Tentu saja... tidak tahu." Shikamaru berucap dengan santainya. Bener-bener, deh, makhluk ini minta dipites sepertinya. "Beli lagi 'kan bisa. Tidak usah dibesar-besarkan."_

"_NYARINYA SUSAH, BAKA! SUDAH KUBILANG 'KAN JIKA ITU LIMITED EDITION?!" teriak Ino tepat didepan muka Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru menutup telinganya. "Iya, iya! Maafkan aku!"_

_Ino mencoba mengatur emosinya. Mempunyai suami yang sebodo amat macam begini memang menyusahkan batin. _

"_Dan lagi, Shika..."_

'_Apa lagi?!' batin Shikamaru. Tolong, sekali kena damprat saja cukup untuk hari ini._

"_Kau... membakar semua koleksi majalah Iwatobi Swim dan poster-poster member Iwatobi Swim?!"_

_Okay. Shikamaru meneguk ludahnya. Iya, dia memang membakar semua yang berhubungan dengan Iwatobi Swim— Club Renang khusus lelaki yang berisikan atlit renang terbaik di Jepang. Dan Shikamaru tahu, Ino senang sekali melihat mereka didalam majalah itu. Jujur, Shikamaru tidak suka melihat Inonya menatap tubuh lelaki lain selain dirinya. Eaak._

"_Iya, aku membakarnya. Masalah?"_

"_Tentu saja masalah!" Ino berkoar. "Kenapa kau membakar semua koleksi Iwatobi Swim-ku?!"_

"_Karena aku tidak suka melihat kau menatap lelaki lain dengan berbunga-bunga selain aku, Ino."_

"_Tapi mereka keren, Shika! Lihat saja gaya mereka saat berenang! Haruka, Makoto, Rin, Nagisa, Rei, dan semuanyaaa terlihat keren kau tahu! Kyaah!" Mood Ino kembali membaik. Jiwa Fangirl Ino pun muncul seketika. Reaksinya sama seperti saat Ia bertemu Sasuke waktu pertama kali. EHEM._

"_Tapi mereka toplesss, Ino. Aku tak suka."_

"_Justru itu point plusnya, Shika." Mata Ino blink-blink._

_Shikamaru sweatdropped. "Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya, aku akan membakar semua koleksi Iwatobi Swim milikmu." Oh wow. Kenapa Shikamaru jadi posesif begini?_

_Ino mengembungkan pipinya, tangannya terkepal erat. Moodnya langsung turun drastis. Tiba-tiba saja Ia merasa kesal dengan tingkah suaminya. Ia lantas bangkit dan mengambil koper yang terletak disebelahnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru._

"_O-oi? Ino? Kau mau kemana?"_

_Ino menatap Shikamaru kesal. "Pulang ke rumah Otou-san!" Ia mempercepat langkahnya._

_Shikamaru lantas bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyusul Ino. "H-hei! Ino!"_

"_SHIKAMARU NO BAKAAA!"_

_BRAK!_

_Dan pintu pun sukses tertutup dengan keras. Tepat didepan muka Shikamaru._

_Mampus._

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

_._

Yah. Jadi menurut kelian, sepele atau tidak?

"Hhh~" Shikamaru menghela napasnya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Menyalakan koneksi internetnya dan mulai _searching_ mengenai macam-macam bunga. Yah, Istrinya suka sekali dengan bunga. Jadi, menurutnya bunga adalah benda yang tepat untuk menjadi permintaan maafnya, 'kan? Setidaknya begitulah menurutnya.

Setelah menemukan bunga yang tepat, Shikamaru lantas bangkit dari posisinya dan bersiap-siap.

'Semoga Ia memaafkanku,' batinnya berharap.

.

.

.

_KRING KRING._

Bunyi bel terdengar saat pintu toko bunga miliknya terbuka. Ino tersenyum manis pada pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki tokonya.

"Selamat datang di— mau apa kau kesini?" Ino berujar ketus saat mengetahui siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Ayolah. Kau masih marah?" Shikamaru menatap Ino malas.

Ino diam saja, tak membalas ucapan Shikamaru. Shikamaru berjalan kearahnya, lalu memberikan sebuket bunga pada Ino. Ino mentapa buket bunga itu bingung.

"Untukmu. Sebagai permintaan maafku. Kau tahu 'kan, apa arti dari bunga itu?"

Ino mengangguk. Ia tahu, sangat tahu malah apa arti dari bunga yang diberikan Shikamaru.

"Primrose. Bunga yang artinya 'Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu', 'kan?"

"Kau mengerti 'kan?"

Ino menatap Shikamaru tak percaya. "Jadi... kau tak bisa hidup tanpaku?" Ino mencoba memastikan.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Kau memang merepotkan. Tapi lebih merepotkan lagi jika kau tak ada disisiku."

Ino menunduk. "_Gomenne, _Shika. Aku terlalu terbawa emosi."

"Tak apa. Aku rasa aku juga cukup keterlaluan karena membakar majalahmu tanpa izin."

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Yaah. Mungkin yang kemarin itu bisa disebut _Mood Swing?_" Ino mengelus perutnya yang belum terlihat membesar.

Shikamaru menatap Ino tak percaya. _Mood Swing_ itu kan sering terjadi pada...

"Ino... kau hamil?"

"Ya. Aku hamil anakmu, Shika."

"Sejak kapan?"

Sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah cantik Ino. "Coba tebak~"

"_Mendokusai."_

Ino terkekeh pelan. Tiba-tiba saja, Shikamaru memeluknya.

"_Arigatou, _Ino." Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya sebentar, dan mencium bibir Ino sekilas.

"Jadi, kau akan kembali pulang, 'kan?"

Ino mengangguk. Dan Shikamaru kembali memeluk sang Istri tercinta.

Yaah, ending yang indah, bukan? Anggap saja iya. Heh.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**Cuap-cuap **_**Author: **_** Hshshs. Setelah hampir setengah tahun tidak menginjakkan kaki di FNI, dan akhirnya sekarang saya **_**publish**__**fict**_** lagi di FNI. Yah, sepertinya judul sama isi **_**fict**_**-nya gak nyambung, ya? Hihi. Serius, saya juga susah nyari judul yang tepat untuk fict ini. =) /tabokdia.**

**Yap, segitu dulu aja cuap-cuap dari saya. Saya tahu **_**fict **_**ini masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Jadi, kritik dan saran saya terima dengan tangan terbuka lebar. =)**

**.**

**Review?**

**V**


End file.
